


Four Wheel Fail

by Wind_Writes



Series: Geralt & Yennefer’s 12 Days of Ficmas [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Keeping Warm Trope, Love, Romance, Stuck In A Cabin Together Trope, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Writes/pseuds/Wind_Writes
Summary: Geralt got them stranded, Yennefer is glad she packed extra wine and there is more than one way to stay warm.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Geralt & Yennefer’s 12 Days of Ficmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035855
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Four Wheel Fail

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 2 of 12: Snowstorm

The wind howled and snow pelted the side of the vehicle as Geralt said a silent prayer and hit the gas in another attempt to dislodge the miserable vehicle from the snowbank. He should have known he’d never make it through the blocked road, it had taken considerable shoveling just to get the car door open, but he had banked heavily on four wheel drive and now was paying the price for it.

Despite his best efforts, the tires continued to spin with a lack of traction and the exhaust billowed from the tailpipe, the white smoke barely visible through the onslaught of the weather. Geralt groaned and turned the ignition off, head resting against the steering wheel and steeling himself against the cold that began to quickly creep inside. Yennefer was not going to like this.

Getting her up here had been an uphill battle, her love for rustic living nonexistent, and now having to go in and tell her they were staying an extra night very well could put him in mortal danger.

Resigned to having to face the music, Geralt shoved himself out of the car and trudged back towards the main door, the slamming of the car door cutting through the remote forest that surrounded him. He had picked the cabin for it’s remoteness and removal from the hustle and bustle of town, but right at this moment, he was regretting that decision.

Stomping into the main room and shaking the snow from his hair, Geralt gave Yennefer a mournful look. “Doesn’t look like we’ll be going anywhere.”

From her spot on the couch, Yennefer just stared at him, as if the words he spoke were foreign to her ears. He had to be joking. Geralt had dragged her up here, despite her protests, conned her into throwing a last minute Christmas party, caused a ruckus at said Christmas party, insisted everyone else that had come up with them bug out early because of the impending storm while the two of them closed up and now he had gotten them stranded to top it off.

Yennefer choked out a bitter chuckle. “You’re joking, right?

“Do I look like I’m joking,” Geralt snapped as he tossed his wet snow boots in the direction of the smoldering wood stove.

Bottom lip pulled between her teeth, Yennefer rose from the couch and paced to the front window. “Did you put it in four wheel drive?”

“Four wheel drive isn’t going to help us,” Geralt ground out between clenched teeth. If she was going to keep it up, he was just going to send her out there to try and move the damn car since she didn’t seem to trust him.

Yennefer watched with an irritated gaze as Geralt dropped down beside the stove and poked around at the coals. “Did you even try?”

“Of course I tried, Yen.” With a heavy sigh, Geralt sat back on his haunches and gave the badgering women his full attention. “The front wheels are buried in the snow and the car is high centered. We’ll just wait for the storm to pass and call Jaskier to come get us in the morning.”

“You mean we’re staying here.” It was a statement that tasted bitter on her tongue. If she had known this was going to be the outcome for a weekend she didn’t even want to attend in the first place, she would have fought harder to stay home.

It took all Geralt’s self control not to roll his eyes. “Unless you have a better idea, yes.”

Eyes narrowed in annoyance, Yennefer turned on her heel and stalked towards the kitchen. “Good thing I brought extra wine,” she muttered as she passed Geralt.

From somewhere past the blustering snow a sharp crack sounded as the wind picked up and whipped around. Geralt held his breath as the lights flickered for a moment before plunging the cabin into relative darkness and the ground just outside shook with a thundering boom when a large pine tree settled itself not far from the front of the cabin. 

Geralt hung his head.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” he muttered and continued to shove paper and wood into the stove, now their only source of heat for the rest of the evening.

A round of muffled curses carried from the kitchen before Geralt saw Yennefer’s head pop around the doorway. Glaring around the living room, as if expecting to see the tree sitting front and center, Yennefer eventually slid a tentative look towards the front windows where the limbs of the fallen tree could be seen sticking up through the mountain of snow outside.

The muscles in her jaw jumped as she ground her molars in irritation, her gaze dropping to Geralt. “Please tell me a tree didn’t just knock the power out to the cabin.”

The witcher shrugged but didn’t draw his gaze from the fire. “I could tell you that, but I’d be lying.”

“Fuck me,” Yennefer muttered before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Geralt chuckled.

“Now there’s an idea,” he shouted into the kitchen as Yennefer continued to slam cupboard doors before, apparently, finding what she needed, the tell tail glugging sound of the wine bottle making Geralt shake his head. 

Silence followed for a moment before the woman padded back to the living room, an afghan in one hand and a very full glass of wine in the other. She sniffed and gave his thigh a kick on her way towards the couch. “Not you. I’m mad at you.”

Brows drawn in confusion, Geralt adjusted the dampener on the stove and turned back towards Yennefer. “What the hell did I do?”

“You let everyone else leave early and then stranded us here,” the sorceress countered calmly, her eyes watching him over the rim of her glass.

Geralt’s gaze skirted to the blustering elements outside the window, the house releasing a settling groan against the onslaught of blowing snow. “I didn’t think it was going to get this bad so quickly,” he admitted.

“And then there is the whole matter of last night.”

Attention peeked, Geralt turned from the window and focused his attention back on the woman bundled up in the corner of the couch. “What happened last night?”

There had been food, fun and quite a bit of alcohol spread amongst all that had joined the holiday party, but nothing particularly bad popped out in Geralt’s mind.

Yennefer stared at him for a moment, floored that he remembered nothing. “You and Jaskier and Lambert got trashed and started a fight about what the best Christmas song was.”

A hearty chuckle vibrated through Geralt. He was extremely disappointed that he had no recollection of the event. “Who won?”

Yennefer could only shake her head. Leave it to a man to be more concerned about who won a brawl rather than appalled by the fact they started a fight over something so trivial. “Jaskier got a black eye, Lambert got hit upside with an empty wine bottle and you were tackled and flipped out of the recliner.”

Bringing her attention back to the dancing flames within the wood stove, Yennefer noted out of the corner of her eye as Geralt idly rubbed at his shoulder, as if trying to remember back to last evening, though it didn’t seem anything registered with him. Seemingly distracted, whether by last night’s shenanigans or something completely off Yennefer’s radar, movement by the pile of blankets drew her focus and she watched as he took a moment to consider the blanket offerings before dragging one out from the bottom and wrapping himself up, his broad frame shuffling across the cold wood floor and taking up most of the space at the other end of the couch.

A comfortable silence settled between them, the snapping of dry wood the only sound in the cabin and then Geralt spoke again. “So it was a draw.”

Yennefer snorted into her wine. “You’re such a fucking child sometimes.”

“That’s why you love me,” Geralt laughed, a spark of mischief settling in his golden gaze.

Refusing to rise to that glint in his eyes, Yennefer just rolled hers and shifted closer to the arm of the couch, tugging the afghan tighter to herself. Despite the warmth offered by the blanket and the fire, her body shivered with a chill.

Opening one side of his blanket, Geralt sent a suggestive look across the couch. “If you’re nice to me, I might be willing to share my blanket with you.”

“I’m not sharing a blanket with you,” Yennefer mumbled between sips of wine before finally setting the glass aside, her mood about everything much improved thanks to the liquid help.

Unfazed, Geralt pushed again. “Why not.”

Not willing to make eye contact knowing she’d crumble if she did, Yennefer focused on the snow the steadily growing deeper outside. “Because I know what will happen.”

“It’s fleece lined,” he teased.

She could feel his eyes on her and heat began to creep along her skin. As another chill ran up her spine, whether from the cold or perhaps from something far more primal, she knew her resolve was waning.

The temperature was only going to grow colder as night drew closer and a person could only stare at a fire for so long before they wanted to gouge their eyes out. She was playing a losing game.

Giving into the inevitable, Yennefer scooted her way across the couch to settle herself beside Geralt, his body shifting so she could lay against his chest. It took only a moment for his large hands to come around and wrap them both up in the oversized throw before instinctively settling against her hip.

Not that she would ever say it out loud but being alone with Geralt in the cabin wasn’t as bad as she made it out to be. Despite the power outage and the horrible weather, Yennefer found herself enjoying the solitude and simple presence of his company. It had been far too long since they had made time for just each other. 

Geralt waited till she was relaxed against his broad chest before he nipped at the skin just behind her ear, the smell of lilac and gooseberry filling his senses and making his heart skip a beat.

“I’m not having sex with you, Geralt,” Yennefer murmured, even as she angled herself in a way that made it easier for the witcher to trail kisses down the length of her neck.

Not to be deterred, Geralt massaged at the skin that peeked from underneath her sweater, teeth nipping at the thready pulse in her neck. “It’s a great way to keep warm.”

Finding it increasingly difficult to think straight as Geralt’s deft fingers began to toy with the button of her pants, Yennefer tried to swipe his hand away, though he simply nudged her hand to the side and trailed a lazy finger along the length of lace just beneath.

“I thought that was what the blanket was for.”

Switching to the other side, Geralt kissed his way along the other side of her neck, mouth buried against the warm skin as he spoke. “What if I were to apologize?”

Trailing a hand against the inside of his thigh, a coy smile spreading across Yennefer’s lips as Geralt’s hold returned to her hips and tightened, She chewed over the offer for a moment. “Then I might consider it.”

“Ok.”

Wasting no time, Geralt shifted their position so Yennefer was nestled securely beneath him. Loving the feel of her skin beneath his touch, Geralt slipped his hands under her sweater, fingers dancing against her abdomen. A wolfish smile settled on his lips as Yennefer’s skin broke out in gooseflesh as he continued to explore, the muscles beneath his hand jumping as he sought out new territory.

Heat pooled low in Yennefer’s stomach as Geralt’s attentions moved upwards, his calloused thumb grazing against the lace of her bra and teasing till her nipples hardened under his touch. She shifted herself beneath him, enticing a growl from deep in his throat when she pressed herself against the strained denim of his pants.

A gasp caught in Yennefer’s throat as Geralt worked the front clasp of her bra, his hand coming to caress the tender flesh. “I thought you were going to apologize,” she whispered before taking his ear lobe in her teeth and giving it a playful nip.

“I’m working on it,” Geralt groaned, his hold tightening on the breast that rested there.

Yennefer laughed, but the sound was lost between them as Geralt brought his lips to hers, as he began to show her just how sorry he was for getting them stuck at the cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn’t love the classic “stuck in a cabin together because of a snowstorm” fic. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
